


Hello, there!

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [64]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Jude buys frequently on Amazon. The crush he's developed on the hot courier really has nothing to do with it.





	Hello, there!

Someone may think that Jude has developed a sort of obsessive-compulsive disorder that caused him to spend half of his paycheck on Amazon. _He wasn't._  Well, to be fair the only pathology he was honest enough to identify himself in, was one:  _his crush_  on the courier.

He thought it's a sort of fate's joke that it's always him, the same hot guy with hazel eyes, that showed up to Jude's house and delivered his purchases. Jude actually didn't mind. In fact, Just in case fate decided to throw a curve ball right in his face, he used to follow a sort of fool-proof pattern that consisted of doing his purchases  _always_  at the hour, every single time so that the chances for him to be the courier on shift could be higher.

Connor, that's the name written on his badge, threw this quick curious look at his face when he thought Jude was too focused on making a signature on the handheld to notice, but Jude's subtle eyes always caught the gesture and couldn't really help the way heat suddenly rose in his cheeks, thinking that Connor was probably wondering what the hell Jude did with all these useless things to himself. He'd not be wrong to think that Jude was one of those odds bric-a-brac collectors with a quite unhealthy Amazon obsession. Too bad he was probably never going to know that Jude's obsession only concerned him; _Connor_. The hot courier with whom he'd barely spoken three words aside from the friendly _“_ _Hello, there.”_  he greeted him with, whenever he knocked at his door.

He tried to stop. Or, in better words, he tried to force words out and come clean about his crush.

Once Jude's fingers were shaking badly as he was leaving his signature on the screen. He raised his gaze as he heard the angelic chuckle coming out of Connor and the immediate moment Jude's eyes locked with his own, Connor's expression became serious. Jude hated how the soft smile slowly fading away from his face caused him a pang of loss in his chest. The feeling familiar to that sense of apathy that rushes through his him when it's a beautiful sunny day and suddenly the sun's being obscured by the dark clouds. That's the feeling that overcame when Connor stopped smiling. Jude felt like he had been deprived of his  _sun_ _and Jude didn't like the feeling,_ _at all._

Jude tried so many times to ask him out but words never cease to die in his throat until _one day, where_ _he decides_  to make _one_ last purchase and finally come clean about everything to Connor, hoping, as any other day, that he's going to be the one on shift to make the delivery. He's bought a bonsai plant on Amazon (he's already decided to give it to his moms as present for their anniversary.) but, since he got money left on his credit card, he decided to take advantage of the cash in delivery option this time.

The bell rang and, when he opened the door that day, Jude didn't read that much into it despite the crashing disappoint weighting over his chest at the sight of the mid-age, balding, grumpy man delivering his purchase.

He pulled off his most polite smile and signed on the screen. He took the small package and waved the man goodbye, wondering if Maybe Connor wasn't on shift that morning.

Yes. He probably was. But then, eight days later, the same man was the one on shift and so on the third time, barely five days after that so that Jude _finally_ took the courage he needed to ask, "Huh.. w-what happened to the young, blond man?"

Jude could tell, by the glare, the man sent in his way, that he took offense at that question and the implication that he was, compared to his colleague, _old._

The man grunted under his breath but Jude was so hanging from his unintelligible words that were able to figure through lip reading that, the young man, aka his biggest crush Connor, left his job. The news left Jude devastated and with a heavy heart on the threshold of his door, the package still standing at his feet and his gaze lost in a random, undefined point of the sidewalk. He didn't even catch if the man told him goodbye or anything, he just heard a distant man grunt reaching his ear but didn't bother to snap back from the distressful moment of daze. _Connor left_. Connor left before even getting the chance to ask him out! Or ask his number! What the hell was he supposed to do now? He was stuck with things he didn't need and half of his paycheck gone but most importantly, he was stuck with his broken heart to fix. 

 

Jude stopped buying on Amazon. What was even the point of it, anymore? The sole sight of all those things collected in his guest room was enough to make him feel a complete idiot. God, how could he spend all that money off that stuff for a boy he was never going to meet again? He needed to do something to ease that ache settling in his chest and, as he stared mind absently at all those stuff messily collected on the floor of his room, he came up with an idea.

 

Jude had to admit that the garage sale was actually one of the most brilliant ideas his brain had been able to deliver in the past few years. He'd mostly got rid of every little thing he'd bought on the internet when someone he knew very well just walked to his stand.

"Hi." 

It was Connor. 

Jude felt his face go crimson at the sight of those gorgeous eyes lighting up and those freaking dimples more endearing than ever. Oh, God.

"Hey."

"Long time no see." 

Yeah. Jude bitterly thought. Who's fault is that?

"Uh, yeah. I.. I heard you left your job."

Connor nodded, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Found something well paid."

"Good for you.." Jude attempted to smile back. "Is always good to look out for something better.." 

"Yeah." Connor agreed, his gaze falling to Jude's shaking fingers for a brief moment before staring back into his eyes.

"What brings you here?" 

"I actually was around the area.." Jude honestly didn't know if he was able to believe him, considering the mischievous light in Connor's eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." Connor's expression broke into a huge grin, his gaze never dislodging from Jude's. "Okay, No." 

Jude's heart skipped beats at the admission. Connor came here. For him. He came to his house to find him! "So, cool garage sale.."

"Yeah, I.. I needed to get rid of things I didn't need." Jude admitted with low, bashful voice.

"You need more room for your Amazon purchases?"

Although Connor's voice was lacking malice, Jude felt like he's been caught with the hands in the cookie jar.

"I.. There's actually something I need to come clean to you."

"Oh." Connor's eyebrow raised, "What's that?"

"I.. I know how this might look like to you and I promise I'm not that weird, maybe just a little weird. Anyway. I bought all this stuff because I.. I was crushing on you for so long so--"

"Woah. Hold up. You bought this stuff because you wanted to see me?"

Connor's weirded out. Jude's sure of this. 

"Yes.." 

"That's weird."

"I know.." Jude agreed, lowering down his gaze until one finger forced him to raise his eyes back up into Connor's.

When did he come this close?

"That's weird and stupid but also, no one ever did something like this for me."

"I did."

"You did." Connor repeated softly, "My name is Connor and I stopped by because I think you are gorgeous and I wanted to ask you out and I'm glad I did because more than gorgeous you are also weird, kind and absolutely know your way around conquering a man's heart."

Wow. Just wow. Was this man even addressing to Jude, right now? Was there someone hiding behind him or something?

"I know, your name, I mean. I read it on your badge and couldn't forget it ever since. I'm Jude, by the way."

"Okay, Jude." Connor smiled, "Are you busy tonight?"

Jude definitely wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
